Logika dan Intuisi
by kanebokering
Summary: Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung! ㅡ Apa alasanmu bertahan? Mengapa kau suka sekali menyiksa diri? Sampai kapan kau terus begini?


**Logika dan Intuisi**

* * *

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan! AU** Karakter dalam cerita ini milik **Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan BigHit Entertainment**.

Kir cuma pinjam buat dibikin fanfiction demi kesenangan semata, bukan untuk hal komersil.

Plot murni milik sendiri, bila ada kesamaan mohon dimaafkan karena manusia tiada yang sempurna.

 _Jung Hoseok /_ _Kim Taehyung_

Angst, Shounen-ai.

Beware of **OOC!** plot cepat, penggunaan EYD yang tidak tepat, typos, serta fanfiction yang masih abal-abal.

Last, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review yaaa!

* * *

Agaknya malam ini akan turun hujan. Langit mendung. Sang rembulan tertutup oleh gumpalan awan kelabu. Angin yang bertiup cukup dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Ia masuk melalui celah tralis jendela kamar yang terbuka. Perlahan ia membekukan badan, lalu merambat naik dan membekukan hati.

Lampu temaram kamar terkesan semakin gelap karena pikiran yang terlanjur kesakitan. Benang-benang rumit itu tengah menguasai diri, mencuci habis otak dan melumpuhkan logika. Saraf tidak lagi bekerja dengan semestinya. Harusnya matamu terpejam, sehingga kau dapat berkelana di alam mimpi sepuasmu. Namun kau masih bangun. Berperang lagi rupanya. Antara logika dan intuisi, manakah yang lebih mendominasi?

Logikamu kekeuh mengatakan bahwa tidaklah baik mempertahankan sesuatu yang mustahil diraih. Sebaliknya, intuisimu beropini bahwa dengan usaha dan doa, kau bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu. Terhitung sebulan sudah semenjak hubungan yang kau agung-agungkan itu renggang. Tentulah itu mengoyak batin menjadi kepingan malang. Yang kau mau adalah kelanjutan cerita cinta seperti skenario yang kau imaji. Sayangnya kini rasa benar-benar mendekati mati.

Kau bersandar pada dinding, tanganmu menggulung selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh. Sepertinya sia-sia saja kau memakai sweater panjang, kaus kaki dan selimut tebal. Nyatanya sensasi dingin itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Matamu menatap sayu ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Sudah berapa jam, atau tepatnya berapa hari, kau menunggu sebuah balasan pesan? Kekasihmu menghilang. Direnggut oleh masa. Atau malah orang baru dengan segala kelebihannya?

Hatimu remuk seketika. Sekelebat bayangan akan janji yang kalian buat dulu datang menyapa. Janji untuk selalu bersama, direnggut secara paksa oleh masa. Satu bayangan lain menyusup ke memorimu, memutar kilas balik indahnya masa-masa kalian dahulu. Bibirmu membentuk kurva sekaligus mata yang menitikkan airnya.

Masih teringat jelas kala kau dan kekasihmu bermain di tengah padang ilalang. Bertingkah jenaka, memetik rumput-rumput lalu menjadikannya mahkota. Bermain kejar-kejaran dan petak umpet sampai matahari meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Kala kau dan kekasihmu mengunjungi galeri lukisan. Kemudian membidik setiap momen mengasyikkan menggunakan kamera yang kalian beli. Dan berujung dengan mengantar pulang ibu paruh baya karena tak sengaja merusakkan sepedanya.

Kenangan-kenangan itu muncul secara beruntun. Membuatmu tak kuasa menahan tangis. Tumpahlah bendungan itu. Tissue ataupun sapu tangan tidak berguna. Pelukan atau kalimat semua akan baik-baik saja tidak lagi kau perlukan. Yang kau butuhkan adalah kepastian. Dan tentu kehadiran sang kekasih pujaan.

Air matamu terus berjatuhan bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan di luar sana. Pantulan kilatan petir tercipta pada kaca jendelamu. Ia seakan berteriak kepadamu, menyadarkanmu untuk bisa merelakan. Sedangkan bagimu melepaskan itu sulit. Ibarat suatu kunci dan gembok, kau sudah terkunci olehnya dan hanya bisa dibuka olehnya pula.

Angin malam berbisik di telingamu.

 _Apa alasanmu bertahan?_

 _Mengapa kau suka sekali menyiksa diri?_

 _Sampai kapan kau terus begini?_

Kau bungkam. Lagipula pikiran dan hatimu terlalu kosong dan lelah untuk mencari jawaban. Angin malam bertiup ke arahmu. Menerbangkan sebuah surat yang tak ingin lagi kau sentuh. Seakan memiliki tangan, ia membuka surat itu tepat di hadapanmu.

❝ _**Hiduplah dengan bahagia tanpaku, Taehyung.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu dari dulu hingga nanti.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu sampai mati.**_ ❞

Tangismu semakin pecah. Hati, batin, dan mulutmu menjerit keras. Kau tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tanpa Hoseok, kekasih yang kini kau cari-cari keberadaannya. Kekasih yang mati akibat kecelakaan beruntun saat menyelamatkanmu sebulan lalu.

 _ **{fin.}**_


End file.
